fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Days
Radio Days is episode four of season six on Full House. It originally aired on October 13, 1992. Summary Danny tells Jesse that radio station KFLH 95.6 is looking for a new afternoon disc jockey. It is a job that Jesse would love to have. At the TV station, Mr. Strowbridge sticks Joey with a co-host on The Ranger Joe Show, and his new co-host is Jungle Jenny, who is Mr. Strowbridge's wife. At the radio station, Jesse arrives to talk to program director Julie Hartman about the job, and just before Julie calls him into the broadcasting room, Joey shows up to support Jesse. Julie invites Joey into the broadcasting room along with Jesse, and Joey starts reeling off insulting jokes at Jesse. After Joey leaves, Julie hires Jesse to fill the vacant afternoon slot at the station, as long as Joey works as his partner. Jesse does not like that idea because he is angry at him for insulting him on the air. Joey is annoyed to no end by Jungle Jenny, so he decides that he does not want to be Ranger Joe anymore, and quits his job, leaving Jenny to take over the show. Joey and Jesse work things out and take the job at KFLH. Meanwhile, Stephanie's teacher assigns her to write a short story. Unable to come up with any other ideas, she chooses an argument between Steve Hale and D.J. as the inspiration for her story. When D.J. and Steve calm down and make up, Stephanie secretly interferes and heats things up again for the sake of her story. When Danny, D.J. and Steve catch on to what she is doing, Danny explains to her that she can't disrupt people's lives just to make her story more interesting. She apologizes to both D.J. and Steve, and they forgive her. Quotes D.J. and Steve are in the kitchen, Stephanie is the living room, working on her story. She slips a piece of paper in Steve's book, and, hearing their presence looming, quickly hides in the alcove. enter the living room to continue their homework. Steve: out the piece of paper in his book Hey, what's this? 'Dearest D.J., I'll never forget our kiss in the lunchroom on Macaroni Day. Love, Henry.'? up Who's Henry? D.J.: gets up I don't know a Henry. Steve: Then why'd you kiss him on Macaroni Day? Stephanie writes D.J.: I didn't kiss him on Macaroni Day, or Fish Stick Day, or any day! [She reaches for the letter, but he crumples it up and puts it in his pocket.] Steve: Yeah, right! Where's my jacket? I'm outta here. heads upstairs. D.J.: Steve, wait! follows him. Steve: angrily How could you do this?! D.J.: I did not kiss him! Steve! Stephanie: This is pure gold. ---- comes downstairs with his jacket on, as D.J. tries desperately to explain. D.J.: Steve, somebody wrote me that note to get me in trouble. Steve: angrily I'll tell you who's in trouble: Your macaroni man, Henry. D.J.: Steve, I told you... [He tries to leave, and she tries to stop him.] Danny: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me. Did you say 'macaroni man, Henry'? You know what, you guys? You might wanna take a look at Steph's latest story. hands it to them, and they can't believe what they see. D.J.: This is incredible! I don't believe this! Steve: Yeah, the same thing happened to us! ---- D.J.: Dad, we have to talk. Danny: That's what dads are for. Stephanie: Well, this dad better sit down. ---- Jesse: I'm not gonna work with some Bullwinkle brain. Joey: Dippity doo head. Jesse: Bullwinkle brain! Joey: Dippity doo head! Trivia *Episode title reference: Radio Days is a 1987 film directed by Woody Allen *Michelle tries to help Stephanie with her homework, saying she can write I's and T's. She learned how to write I's and T's two episodes ago in "The Long Goodbye" Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes